


Follow you home

by amuk



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t realize yet just how far she’d go for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow you home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alternates: 2. Have you ever had delusions of grandeur? (Darnell Arnoult)

“Does it sting?” she asks one day, glancing at his face. The skin is still raw and red and the tattoo stands out like a beacon.

 

“Well, it did, a little, but now it’s better. Really, it’s a lot better.” His voice trails off toward the end and he scratches his neck nervously. “How about you?”

 

This she can answer truthfully. “It hasn’t been a problem in days.” Not since he appeared at her window, his figure blocking the night sky.

 

“That’s good. Really good. I’m glad, I was worried when you started crying earlier.”

 

“I told you, it was for something else.” Her fingers pause from where she’s mixing chemicals. “I hear you’re thinking of starting a gang.”

 

“Well, no...” he flushes when she turns to stare at him. “I mean, yes, but it’s not really about starting it, I’m not that good at being in charge, but they wanted me to join and—” He stops himself midway.

 

It’s fine. She knows better than anyone else what he’s trying to say.

 

“I’ll join too, then.”

 

“What? But...”

 

“You can’t handle this on your own. So I’ll be there.”

 

“...thank you.”

 

She smiles as turns back to her waiting beakers. It’s about time she started doing something for him.


End file.
